Unbroken
by HanareHatake
Summary: After a dream in which Rin warned him to "wake up" - Kakashi Hokage sent Anbu to the Hidden Lock to search for survivors of post-war raids. Captain Yugao's squad did indeed find one remaining Lock nin: Hanare. Furious at being part of Kakashi's "game"...Hanare tried to escape. Rokudaime persisted, intent on not letting her go. And now: "I'm taking you home," Kakashi said...
1. Introduction

**Unbroken**

Part 2 of the UNLOCKED series. After Hanare escapes the hospital, Kakashi tracks her down and brings her back... to his apartment. With the Leaf in an uproar of Rokudaime gossip, Kakashi finds that expanding his personal life might be his hardest mission yet - while Hanare must reconcile her fight-or-flight instincts on a new domestic battlefield. KAKAHANA!

…

 _ **A.N.**_ _To returning readers - my sincere apologies for the long wait for the continuation of this saga. To new readers - part 1 is titled_ _ **Unlocked**_ _, which you can find on my author page. Thanks for being here and hope you enjoy. Also - Happy MLK Day, may your week be filled with hope and warmth._

 _Jaa ne!_

 _ **Backstory**_

 _After a surreal dream in which Rin warned him to "wake up" - Kakashi Hokage sent Anbu to the Hidden Lock region to search for survivors of the recent, vicious post-war raids. Captain Yugao's squad did indeed find one remaining Lock nin: Hanare._

 _Brought to the Konoha hospital in critical condition, a confused Hanare quickly concluded that escaping the Leaf was her top priority. Kakashi, shocked that his dream had manifested in a tangible result, hurried to Hanare's bedside only to have an embarrassing series of mishaps occur. Though the Hokage tried to thaw the chill between him and the green-haired kunoichi, she was still determined to leave._

 _Believing her and Kakashi's time had long passed, Hanare engineered a savvy escape from the ICU. It succeeded, despite Sakura and Naruto's interference in their bid to protect their sensei's chance at love. Hanare found herself on the cusp of "freedom" at the very cliff where she'd left Kakashi the last time…_

 _Having figured out Hanare's location at the last minute, Kakashi doggedly pursued her to the cliff - arriving not a moment too soon - before she would've vanished from his life again. Luckily, the silk robe he'd gifted the green-haired kunoichi had gotten tangled in some thorns, delaying her._

 _Intent on leaving and furious at being trapped in Kakashi's "game," Hanare put up a good fight before being subdued in the Hokage's arms. It was just after sunset._

" _I'm taking you home," Kakashi said._

 _And he did._

 _Now…_


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, we're here." Kakashi held Hanare firmly cradled in his arms, unsure of what to do next. He was standing next to the light switch near his desk. Hanare was tense in his embrace. Though it wasn't obvious, Kakashi could tell she was taking in all the details around her. Her eyes flicked swiftly in metered, organized arcs. Kakashi gave the space a quick glance himself, confirming what he already knew: the apartment was spotless and everything was in its place.

The silver-haired Hokage surreptitiously observed the woman in his arms. Hanare had a slight frown line between her brows. An echoing frown appeared on Kakashi's face - that is, he looked slightly less bored than usual. Was there something wrong with his apartment? Something Hanare didn't like? Kakashi was glad he'd done all the dishes (what little there were from instant miso) before he'd left for the day, as was his habit. It all looked perfect, to him. _Maybe she's just not used to anything like this…_

"I… I need to use the restroom," Hanare said. Her face was turned away from him. Her cheeks were red.

Kakashi swallowed imperceptibly. He hadn't given this much forethought. "Okay. But _no_ escaping, is that clear?" Kakashi saw Hanare's mouth settle into a little tight line - but after a brief moment, she nodded.

Kakashi carried his "patient" to his small bathroom. "Can you stand?" he asked her. Hanare nodded again, keeping her face averted. A vision of her falling, and himself falling on top of her, flashed through his mind. Beneath his mask, Kakashi felt a warmth across his own face. He really hadn't thought this through…

He set Hanare carefully down, keeping his hands on her shoulders until he was sure she had her footing. Her body felt small and vulnerable under the layers of Hokage haori and silk robe. Kakashi didn't let go. She put up a hand to brace herself on the doorway… and shrugged out of his grasp.

"Are you going to stand there and watch?!" she said, turning her head and arching a brow at him. There was a pink glow across her cheeks. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth to say _of course not -_ but stopped.

 _That's not what Tadashi would say_. Kakashi recalled Guy's admonition that they _must_ follow the guidelines of _Icha Icha_ if they were to hope for any success in this endeavor - since both of them were basically inexperienced genin on the battlefield of love. Or something like that.

Kakashi checked a sigh. Hanare was alive. She was here. The dream had meant something. He was _glad_ she was alive, and here… yet it all felt awkward and exhausting. He had no idea what he was doing… so he might as well…

"Sure I'll watch. Since you asked so _nicely_." Kakashi cringed inwardly as he spoke. It sounded crass and aggressive - like something Genma would say after several bottles of Kirin. _Don't think I hit the Tadashi note quite right,_ Kakashi thought with chagrin… but he crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall cockily, fully committed. _Not like being myself has gotten me anywhere with her. Ever._

Hanare's cheeks turned redder and for a moment she looked as though she might give an angry retort - but then, to Kakashi's surprise, her face softened and she simply turned and glanced up at him in appeal.

"Kakashi - I apologize for my tone. I meant to say… may I have some privacy, please?" Her cognac-colored eyes met his for a second before she dropped her gaze and stared at the floor. Without the anger, her face showed only fatigue; she was leaning heavily on the counter to support herself. Kakashi's heart lurched with guilt. Without thinking he reached out to gently remove the Hokage robe from her shoulders - it would only be cumbersome and get in her way.

"Just promise you won't run away… or fall and hurt yourself," Kakashi said. His voice was soft. His fingers lingered on her shoulders. He thought he saw the corner of Hanare's mouth twitch.

"I promise," she said. "And don't think I won't know if you're standing out there listening!"

Kakashi blinked. He _had_ been intending to guard the door…

"Alright," he compromised. "Why don't I go make some tea instead?"

"Perfect," Hanare said, an edge back in her voice. "Kakashi, now please, would you…?" she raised her brow meaningfully.

"Right." Kakashi blushed under his mask. He took a last look at Hanare edging toward the toilet, still looking like fairy tale royalty in the yellow kimono robe. He wanted to help, but…

Kakashi softly closed the bathroom door and turned away. He took a deep breath - he had to trust her. Resolutely, he went into the kitchen to make tea. He opened the cupboard, realizing he'd need twice as much matcha as usual, and _two_ cups. The thought brought a cautious smile to the Hokage's face.

…

Hanare had faced torture, the possibility of execution, and abuse of all kinds… but she'd never been _this_ flustered.

 _My system must still be recovering from the trauma. All the medication and too much food after low rations and dehydration…_ Hanare bit her lip and covered her face with her hand. She felt a drop of sweat on her temple. The pain was horrible. She was stuck on the toilet, having the worst cramps of her life - in _Kakashi Hatake's_ bathroom.

"I should've jumped off the cliff," Hanare groaned to herself, thinking desperately about her options. _This can't be happening._ But it was. She'd sat down, thinking she'd simply relieve her bladder…

"Ugh," Hanare hissed under her breath. She knew it had been long enough that Kakashi would be snooping around soon. She couldn't hear any sounds through the door, but at least it appeared he'd kept his promise and gone to make tea.

Hanare wrinkled her nose. Tea sounded _awful_ at the moment. She needed something to calm her stomach and soothe her guts. She wondered if Kakashi had anything handy for that kind of thing… _I'll die if I have to ask him_ she thought, blushing at the mere thought of it.

"Hanare?" a voice sounded through the door - right on cue. The green-haired spy startled and frantically reached for the switches on the wall.

"Not finished yet!" she called lightly, trying to sound casual. _Dammit, which one is the fan…_

There was a pause. She could feel Kakashi outside the door. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Just fine!" Hanare chirped. "Just… freshening up. After the hospital. And the… um, well, it's been a long day."

"Of course," Kakashi said. "Take as long as you need. I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Not escaping, don't worry," Hanare called. She heard Kakashi walk away. She flipped a switch at random. It was the fan. _Not sure that's enough_ … still sitting, Hanare stretched and opened the under-sink cabinet, hoping for some kind of air freshener…

Five minutes later Hanare finally felt finished. She sulkily flushed - having decided against multiple, proactive flushes since that might alert Kakashi to her… _situation_ … and hoped for the best. There had only been Insta-Clean in the cabinet, the formula for clothes. Hanare had sprayed that everywhere and even poured some into the bowl itself before she flushed. Now, to get out of here - hopefully she'd be able to make it into the hall and shut the door before Kakashi got too close…

Hanare stood up to wash her hands.

And fell.

"Aaaagh!" the sharp, pained cry flew from her lips involuntarily as she hit the floor hard. Her head was spinning… her stomach felt like she might vomit…

The door burst open. "Hanare?!" Kakashi cried. He was there, in the doorway, right there…

 _Oh no!_ Hanare felt like sobbing. Her face flushed in embarrassment. _It's so disgusting in here, and now he's…_

Kakashi's hands were under her, then his arms were around her, lifting her gently into the air. "You promised you wouldn't fall," he said evenly as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I shouldn't have left you alone," he concluded. Hanare let her head rest against his chest. Things still felt like they were spinning. She tried to breathe deeply, concentrating on counteracting the surges of bile that seemed to be trying to climb up her throat.

"I need to call the hospital," Kakashi was saying. "I'll get a team here to take care of you." Hanare nodded weakly. Kakashi's grip tightened around her. "We'll get it all set up for you…"

Hanare cracked open an eye as she felt Kakashi turn. Where was he taking her now…? Her gaze fell on a bed, it had a green coverlet and neat white pillows. A bed… Hanare felt her heart start to race… a bed?! _An unfamiliar bed…_

A memory suddenly flashed into her mind.

...

 _What a long journey. I'm so tired… Hideo jerks on the chain around my neck, leading me... it's a room, a large bedroom. There's red carpet. White sheets. White pillows. A red canopy over the bed, a bed the size of four beds…_

"No, no - please!" Hanare whimpered and clutched at Kakashi's vest.

"Hanare?"

 _They came in through a gold-latticed door. It wasn't a mission; it wasn't for Lock at all. It was just Hideo and the committee showing off._

" _You can do it, or die," Hideo laughed. There were so many… I couldn't, I didn't want to. I begged._

"I c-can't…"

"It's the best place for you to rest - I'll take the couch. I need to call the hospital…" Kakashi bent slightly, pulled back the covers. He started to lower Hanare into his bed.

 _So they held me down. One pushed into me from behind, and one from on top. And Hideo was in my mouth… I couldn't even scream…_

"NO. NO!" Hanare shrieked. She kicked and threw her arms around Kakashi's neck and shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. She clambered up, away from the bed, like it was made of fire - she wrapped her body around the silver-haired Hokage and stayed there, refusing to let go.

"Hanare…! Hana?!" Kakashi said in shock. She was trembling and weeping, her face buried in his neck. She had her legs clamped around him, holding on like a child after a nightmare…

Kakashi's arms reflexly embraced her. "Sshh, shh…" he said automatically. "No… bed… then…" He was bewildered, but all that mattered was making Hanare feel better. Without thinking he brought his hand up and stroked the back of her head while his other arm supported her weight.

Slowly he turned and made his way out of the bedroom. "Would the couch be better?" he asked, his mask pressed up against the river of emerald hair. A moment passed, then Hanare nodded once, silently, into his shoulder.

Kakashi was relieved. He carried her into the living room - and almost crashed into a squad of Anbu standing in front of the coffee table.

"I didn't summon you," Kakashi said coldly.

"We heard screaming," the lead officer said.

Kakashi fixed the Anbu squad leader with an icy stare. It wasn't someone he recognized on sight, but the chakra felt like a young Nara. "Where's Yugao?" Kakashi said. Hanare was still clinging to him like he was a mother koala bear, and Kakashi felt more than slightly uncomfortable at the Anbu's intrusion.

The lead Anbu scratched his tattoo. "Well no one knew where you went after the hospital manhunt, so she went to Guy sensei. He filled her in. Some intel came in that she wanted to follow up on, and since you seemed to be handling the escapee issue personally, she said we could take care of backing you up while she went to see about the other thing."

Kakashi shifted Hanare slightly in his arms. "The 'other thing'...?" he stared at the Anbu. The kid's attitude wasn't winning him any points.

"Yeah. _The other thing._ Captain didn't tell me anything else. Besides, would we really wanna talk about it in front of…?" the Anbu punk nodded his head at the woman in Kakashi's arms.

The Sixth's face showed no change in expression at all. "Good point," he said amicably. The Anbu's chest swelled. "But," added Kakashi, "You'll talk about whatever your Hokage tells you to talk about, whenever you're told to talk about it. And right now I want you to go find Captain Yugao, and talk to her about how you just got her in trouble with the Hokage. She's to report back to me at her earliest her the longer you're on this detail, the worse trouble she's in."

Kakashi watched in satisfaction as the kid blanched and the cockiness melted away. His call was right - this young punk wasn't afraid of _him_ \- but he _was_ afraid of Yugao. Or infatuated with her. In either case Kakashi's ploy to get rid of the kid would work. Yugao and he went way back and he knew deep down she was a committed shinobi who respected the chain of command.

"Well, since you're here you can make yourselves useful," Kakashi said in his most dire "Hokage voice." He glared at each squad member in turn. "Go to the hospital and tell Karin I need a med team at my apartment. For the patient formerly in room 191. That's it."

The squad bowed.

"Get out," Kakashi said. With a flicker, the Anbu vanished and Kakashi could see his coffee table again. "Sorry… about that. Kept you waiting," he murmured to Hanare, holding her carefully as he edged around the table and then sat on the corner of the couch. He noted she'd stopped shaking. He took it as a good sign.

"I'm going to… lay you down, here. Is that okay?" Kakashi kept his arms firmly around Hanare as he waited for her answer. He tried to think about what intel Yugao could possibly have needed to chase - and not about how Hanare's legs were wrapped around his waist… and definitely not about how her weight was pressing down on his lap…

"Yes," came a small voice muffled in the collar of his Hokage vest. "It's fine."

Kakashi eased Hanare away from his body, missing her warmth immediately. He cradled her head in one hand as he swiveled her legs toward the other end of the couch, then gently scooted her off his lap onto the cushions.

She pulled the kimono robe around herself self-consciously as she adjusted her position. The yellow silk had parted down by her legs and Kakashi caught a glimpse of hospital gown and thigh, but he didn't let his gaze linger - instead grabbing an extra cushion and putting it under her head before he let go.

"Okay?" he asked as he leaned back.

Hanare looked up at him with tired but calm dark honey-colored eyes. The beauty mark under the right one moved slightly as she gave the faintest of smiles.

"Okay," she said.

Kakashi nodded, realizing that once again he was unsure of what to do next. Hanare's eyes still looked a little wet, and red… Kakashi got up and took a box of tissues from his desk. He went back to the couch and pulled one out. He handed it to Hanare.

"Thank you," she said, eyes downcast.

Kakashi set the box on the coffee table where she could reach it. "I'll get that tea..." He started to head toward the kitchen.

"Ka - Kakashi…" Hanare's voice stopped him. He turned. She was crushing a tissue between her hands, looking anxious. "Um, do you have anything besides tea? I mean, something more… Like, um…"

Kakashi watched Hanare's face turn pink as he waited for her to complete her thought. She finally looked up at him. "I'm not feeling very well," she said, and bit her lip. He noticed her hand over her midsection. Kakashi's eyebrows raised slightly in understanding.

"Stomach trouble?" he asked. Hanare's cheeks burst into red flames.

"Y-yes," she mumbled, looking away and staring at the coffee table.

Kakashi wondered why she was so anxious. "Don't worry," he said. "Not sure if I have anything for that but I'll check the meds. I can always run to the store. You should eat something bland, too… chicken and rice, maybe…"

He turned and went into the kitchen

 _Do I even have any rice left?_ There was never any reason to shop, living alone. Kakashi rummaged in the cabinets, then the fridge. Everything was gone. He'd have to get groceries.

"Don't trouble yourself…" Hanare called from the couch.

"It's no trouble!" Kakashi called back, his head in the freezer. Nothing there, either. He closed the door and headed for the tiny pantry closet, and the bathroom. _Maybe I have some indigestion medicine left, at least…_

Kalashi opened the medicine cabinet and peered around at the smattering of little bottles. He plucked one out and went back to the couch.

Sitting down next to Hanare, he was pleased to notice she didn't shy away like she had in the hospital. She looked suspicious, though, and vulnerable lying there in just the robe. Kakashi realized he should've gotten her a blanket.

He scooted toward her as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "I'll get you a blank -"

"What's that?" Hanare interrupted, eyeing the bottle.

"Stomach medicine," Kakashi showed her the label.

"Oh… ok." Hanare relaxed slightly. Kakashi set the lid on the coffee table - and realized he needed a spoon.

"Need a spoon. Be right back," he said, jumping up and going back to the kitchen. He came back and reclaimed his seat on the edge of the couch. He could feel Hanare's caramel eyes tracking each of his movements like a cat hunting birds… it made him kind of nervous…

Carefully he poured the chalky pink liquid into the spoon. He glanced up at Hanare. "Open wide," he said pleasantly. She flushed again, and grimaced, eyeing him then the spoon.

"I… I can do that myself!" she said. Kakashi shrugged. The spoon was already halfway to her face.

"Why waste your energy," he said calmly. "Open your mouth." The Hokage edged the spoon toward his patient's lips. She looked like she might balk, so Kakashi put on his most cajoling expression. It worked, just like when Tenzo had to buy his ramen for him. Hanare opened her mouth, her gaze caught in his…

The spoon slipped between her lips and Kakashi watched the pink liquid disappear. He nodded approvingly, eyes lingering on her mouth. "Not so bad, right? It is kind of thick and unpleasant, I know, but… Well, make sure you swallow it all…"

Hanare choked, and suddenly there was pink medicine everywhere - staining the front of the kimono robe, speckling the coffee table, dribbling down her chin, and the Hokage himself had little flecks of bubblegum-colored liquid on his mask and vest.

Hanare was the color of a beet. "K-Kakashi - I'm sorr..." she coughed again, covering her mouth desperately with her hands.

Kakashi blinked. He was pretty sure there was some pink on his eyelash…

"It's fine," he said. "Down the wrong pipe?" Hanare nodded, still clearing her throat. "No harm done," Kakashi continued conversationally. "I'm not used to doing this, so it was probably my fault anyway."

"It was, actually," Hanare muttered, still blushing. Kakashi frowned slightly - what did she mean? He must've been clumsy about it... Hanare was looking with dismay at the robe…

"I'll get it cleaned up for you, don't worry," Kakashi closed the bottle and set it down on the coffee table. "You need something else to wear," he said. He got up and went into his room.

"Kakashi, please, just… just wait until the medical team gets here?" Hanare's voice followed him.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Kakashi called from in his closet. "Not sure how long it'll take them…" The silver-haired jonin found the sweater he was looking for and went back to the couch. Hanare glanced up as he approached. She seemed uneasy. _Better get her situated so she can rest_ , Kakashi thought. _Then I can go to the store…_

"Can you sit up?" Kakashi said. Hanare nodded weakly. Kakashi slipped a hand behind her back to help. "Lean forward. You can hold on to me," he said. Hanare slowly sat up, holding onto his shoulders for support as he'd directed. Now they were almost sitting next to each other, but facing opposite directions.

"I'm going to take off the robe," Kakashi said, and he felt Hanare nod. He reached up near her neck and moved her hair aside, over one shoulder… his fingers accidentally grazing near the nape of her neck. She felt softer than the silken robe. Kakashi tried not to think about it too much, and kept going. He pulled the yellow kimono down off her shoulders, revealing the plain white hospital gown beneath. The gown tied in the back, and Kakashi could see a vertical cat's-eye of skin… a smooth oval of Hanare's back between her shoulder blades. Kakashi looked away and swallowed.

"Is the gown wet, too?" he asked. Hanare didn't answer immediately. "I… I mean, did the medicine get on, on…" Kakashi felt warm under his mask.

Hanare looked down at her chest. "Yes," she said softly. "It got dirty too."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "I'm going to untie this, then. I'm… I'm not looking, Hanare…"

She nodded again.

Kakashi lifted his hand and undid the tie at the back of the gown. "Alright," he said. Hanare reached down and pulled up on one side… Kakashi grabbed the other and did the same. He felt his fingertips brush against her thigh and cursed in his head.

"Sorry," he said. Hanare didn't respond. They had the gown nearly over her shoulders, and Hanare put one arm up so they could slip that side off… Kakashi felt sweat on his temple… out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw - a cat? Glancing down, he was surprised to see what looked like a picture of a very kawaii neko, attempting to climb its way out of the crotch of Hanare's very thin, very pastel pink panties… Kakashi blinked. He felt the drop of sweat fall. _When did this room get so damn stuffy_ …

"Kakashi...? I'm getting dizzy. I think I might be sick." Hanare's voice was muffled inside the hospital gown that was now halfway over her head.

"Almost done…" he assured her, refocusing on the task at hand. He pulled...

Just then the door to the apartment opened.

"Sir, I - KAKASHI, sir!" The Anbu mask in Yugao's hand clattered to the floor.

Hanare squealed.

"What the…!" Tsunade said.

In his head, Kakashi swore a million curses. _When will those damned Anbu ever learn to knock…_


	3. Chapter 2

"Hatake!" Tsunade's Ex-Hokage Voice was ten times as authoritative as Kakashi's scariest Current Hokage voice. "OUTSIDE, NOW. This is a medical issue. I'm taking charge. Step away from the patient." The buxom medical ninja fist's were balled on her hips and her face fixed in a gorgeous scowl.

Kakashi raised his hands, palms out. "Look, Tsunade - it's not what…"

Tsunade pointed to the door.

Kakashi glared. "This is _my_ house…"

"That's _my_ patient," Tsunade retorted. "Hokage or not, you're in violation of Public Health Statute 19-1! I'll give you five seconds to move away from the patient and step outside, Kakashi. Otherwise…" The lady sannin pushed up one sleeve. In her other hand she held a huge syringe full of some kind of fluorescent green serum.

Kakashi swallowed. He glanced at Hanare. She was staring at Yugao and Tsunade with wide eyes and clutching the hospital gown over her bare chest. "Hanare…" he said. She looked at him with an expression that said _you're all crazy!_ Kakashi sighed. "This is Lady Tsunade, whom I'm sure you've heard of. And Captain Yugao - I believe you two met already?"

Hanare nodded cautiously. Kakashi stood up. "Are you alright if I leave you with them?"

Hanare nodded again. "It's actually better, Kakashi - it's easier for me to be… to, um, have women around for matters like… this…" Her voice trailed off. Tsunade and Yugao exchanged looks. Kakashi nodded. No one noticed the heaviness in his dark eyes.

"I understand," he said. "I'll be right outside until it's alright for me to come in again." He wanted to reach out and touch Hanare's shoulder in reassurance - she looked so pale and nervous - but thought better of it. He clenched his hands in his pockets instead, stepped around the couch and exited the house, closing the door softly behind him.

"Men," Tsunade gritted, shaking her head. "When will they learn." She slowly approached Hanare. Yugao picked her mask up off the floor and took up position next to the front door.

Tsunade sat down carefully on the couch near Hanare's legs. "They're always poking around, hassling you when they're not wanted… and then when you need them - surprise! Nowhere to be found." A sad but good-humored grin crossed Tsunade's face. Hanare gave a small nod.

"So you're the spy who snared Kakashi," Tsunade continued, tone turning curious and speculative. Hanare clenched her teeth. She tried to take a breath to focus and...

"You don't need to pretend," Tsunade chuckled. "I'm bound by medical oath to keep your secrets. I know I look great but I'm almost twice Kakashi's age - he's like the nephew I never really wanted. This turn of events is fascinating, is all…"

The sannin's voice was throaty and warm Hanare wanted to believe her. It had been a long time since she'd had a woman to confide in… there had only been Ji, and after the tea house mission she'd never seen her again… Hanare but her lip. But then, what about the rumor Karin had…

Tsunade frowned at Hanare's hesitation. "They didn't tell you that ridiculous jutsu implantation _fable_ did they…?!" When Hanare blushed and looked sideways Tsunade growled in disgust and slapped a palm to her forehead.

"Unbelievable! This town is just a cesspool sometimes… smut peddlers, perverts and filthy gossips!"

"It was probably _Karin_ ," Yugao drawled from behind Tsunade.

"I don't recall giving you permission to speak," Tsunade snapped. "And yes, I suppose it probably was."

"Well, at least… it sounded like a good story…" Hanare ventured with a weak smile.

Tsunade looked at her in silence a moment, then broke into guffaws. "I suppose it's flattering. I suppose I could make a pretty penny off a novelization, if only Jiraiya…" Tsunade trailed off. Hanare watched, fascinated, as the older woman's gaze turned faraway for a split second.

But then she was back. "Now don't try your charms on me, missy," Tsunade said. Hanare raised her eyebrows. "That's right. I've been around a spy or three in my time. Plus… I know women. None of this fainting damsel, ingenue airhead act around me, you hear?"

Hanare inclined her chin slightly. Tsunade _hmphd_ in approval and started to feel up Hanare's legs, examining both thoroughly and taking extra time at the site of the cave-in injury. There were a lot of _mmms_ and _hmmms_ and some light chakra scans. Since Hanare was already mostly undressed Tsunade could conveniently check everything and did so in a competent and efficient manner. Hanare was no stranger to examinations. Tsunade was easily the best doctor she'd ever been around.

"Ok. So," Tsunade said after about fifteen minutes of prodding, groping, and scanning, "You've made a very rapid recovery - that is, from the blunt trauma to your leg. You're stronger than you look!" Tsunade smiled at her patient, then her tone shifted.

"But, Hanare - it's obvious you've experienced a lot of _other_ trauma. You know what I mean. Tell me, how goes _that_ recovery?"

Hanare's mouth went dry. She opened it, closed it, swallowed, tried again. She blushed and looked away. "I… I…" she swallowed again. "Everything… works fine. If that's what you mean," she finally managed.

Tsunade nodded. "That's great. But I'm more concerned with those chakra networks - the delicate webs that signal whether something is enjoyable, or not, and can even affect how we perceive or remember an event. According to my scans, your networks are a little frayed in those areas. Meaning, the damage hasn't been fully repaired."

Hanare blinked. She felt angry at no one in particular except herself. _I should be stronger…!_

Tsunade shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said gently. "I want to help you achieve whatever recovery goals you might have. My office doors are always open to you."

"Thank you," Hanare whispered.

"And I have this advice: staying here, with Kakashi, might not be the best idea," Tsunade said bluntly. Hanare looked up sharply.

"I never wanted to be here -"

"Yes, but you are now," Tsunade chuckled. "Look. All I'm saying is - even the most well-intentioned partner can become confused when it comes to putting their loved one's needs before their own. This is especially critical when one or both partners are trauma survivors."

Hanare was silent.

Tsunade sighed. "As far as I know, Kakashi isn't some kind of deviant creep. But even if it's just a case of infatuation, the last thing you need, Hanare, is someone making demands of you. You deserve to give yourself all the recovery time you need."

Hanare bit her lip and nodded.

"Do you want us to move you back to the hospital?" Tsunade said.

Hanare blinked. She felt the weight of the decision like sand in an hourglass. _Do I? What do I want…_ So much of her life had been just taking orders, and then, simply surviving… stringing one sunrise into another. Living for a dream that would never be attained… Hanare glanced around the room. It was conspicuously clean and tidy, rousing her suspicion that the dirty laundry must be stashed somewhere out of sight. _Deceptive. So like a ninja…_ The bookshelf near the desk was full of photography how-tos and some respected classics and sci-fi, but everything had a layer of dust _except_ for the Icha series. _That is where he escapes most often, then…_ The curtains were dark blue, like the Konoha uniform, as was the couch and rug under the coffee table. _He never really leaves work._ But the bed coverlet had been green - _a sign of a passionate and earthy nature_. The furniture was plain and serviceable, not junky but not flashy. _He is less vain than people think._ The handwriting on an unfinished checklist showed a blocky scrawl. _But he can be narcissistic, and stubborn…_ The fridge, freezer and cabinets had all sounded empty when Kakashi had checked them… and there was nothing hung on the walls. _A place to live, then… not really a home_.

"Hanare?" Tsunade looked at her expectantly.

Hanare felt flushed. Her heart raced. Through the window, she could see the tops of Konoha buildings. It might not be the best idea - but for better or worse, _this_ was the most important mission of her life. She knew it with a certainty that filled her gut with resolve and her chest with effervescent fire. For the first time since a day long gone in a distant valley, Hanare felt _alive._ For the first time ever… she was free.

"I'll be staying here," Hanare said. "Would you mind handing me that sweater?"


	4. Chapter 3

**_A.N. Brief msg on my bio page. TY for being here!_**

Tsunade's lips twitched. "If you're decided, then, I'll send a team to get everything set up for you to make a full recovery, here."

Hanare nodded firmly, her eyes locked with the former Hokage's similarly colored gaze. Tsunade tossed her the sweater that had been lying rumpled on the coffee table where Kakashi had left it.

"Thank you," Hanare smiled.

"Anytime." Tsunade got up and stretched. Then she stomped over to the door and flung it open.

"Hatake!" she bellowed. "You can come back in your house now." Tsunade glanced at the green-haired kunoichi on the couch. Hanare had just finished putting on the shirt. The smaller woman looked frail and childlike in the baggy top.

"Remember, Hanare, my office is open to you," Tsunade said. "And - nice panties."

Hanare turned bright red and looked down at her crotch. Kakashi, who had just come through the door, froze and also turned red. Hanare frantically balled her fists and pulled the sweater down to cover the obnoxious cat underwear. Tsunade looked Kakashi up and down. She noted a drop of pink liquid on his mask and reached up to stick her finger in it. Then she gave her finger a lick… and grimaced.

"That type of medicine is supposed to go in the patient's mouth, Kakashi."

"Thanks for enlightening me."

"Smartass," Tsunade muttered, pushing past Kakashi and strutting out the door. "I'll send the remote care team! Looks like you need to get started on laundry detail, _Hokage_ ," she called over her shoulder. They could hear her chuckling punctuated by the _click click clicks_ of her high heels down the stairs.

Kakashi turned to Yugao.

"Captain."

"Sir. You sent for me - and, um…"

"Yes?"

"You still have a little pink stuff right there, Kakashi - no no, over to the left a little… okay, you got it!" Yugao sounded relieved. Hanare struggled not to giggle. She looked away and studied the texture of the couch intently.

"...Thanks," Kakashi grunted. "Now, about this punk you sent over in your stead…"

"I'm sorry about him," Yugao said quickly. The wheels in Hanare's mind turned. Something between them, perhaps?

"You should be," Kakashi growled.

"It was my lack of judgment. He squandered the opportunity and it won't happen again. I've already assigned him detention privy detail for a week as part of the consequences." Yugao knelt and bowed her head. "I apologize and take full responsibility, Lord Hokage, sir."

Kakashi shifted his weight. "Get up, Yugao." He reached back and scratched his head with a sigh. "As long as I never have to see him again, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, _he_ has something to worry about! He has _me_ to worry about," Yugao snapped.

Hanare guessed Kakashi was smiling under his mask. "Well," he said, "Write up a report on whatever it was you were looking into and have it on my desk by tomorrow morning." Kakashi hesitated. "Unless… that is, unless it's so urgent we need to discuss it right now?" he added reluctantly.

"You'll see it in the morning. Sir," Yugao saluted.

"Good. Dismissed." Kakashi waved his hand and Yugao slipped away in a wisp of smoke.

The room went quiet. The street lights were on outside. Hanare swallowed - she and Kakashi were alone again. It had gotten somewhat late… _I wonder when the medical team will get here…_

…

Kakashi sighed and started to peel off the over-insulated Hokage vest - and froze. He slid his gaze toward Hanare. She was staring at him, eyes wide, all hunched up on the couch in nothing but his sweater.

"...Sorry," he said, putting the vest back on and raising his palms amicably. "Not used to having company!" He tried to smile reassuringly… and realized not only was he wearing the mask, but that he'd have to keep his mask on at home now, _and in addition_ everything felt as awkward as when Naruto had given them that damn bouquet… Kakashi looked away from the woman on the couch. He went into the kitchen under the pretense of being thirsty.

"Are you feeling alright, at least?" he asked as he got out two water glasses and filled one… drinking from it as he filled the other.

"Better," Hanare nodded. "I think I got a little of that medicine down after all was said and done."

Kakashi glanced cautiously her way. She was smiling… a little. The Hokage wasn't sure if he smiled back. _She's not frowning. This is good._ Kakashi heard a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Guy: " _Don't lose focus, Kakashi! What would Tadashi do?"_

 _Hmmm…_ Kakashi cast his eyes around the apartment. There wasn't a lot to work with. _Tadashi would snap his fingers and blow a thousand bucks on a fancy dinner that his butler would make miraculously appear - along with two dozen roses and a private show from a famous musician or something…_ Kakashi frowned. _Who does that. Jiraiya must've been on a bender…_ Frustration washed over the silver-haired shinobi. He braced himself on the counter and closed his eyes. Honestly, he was tired. He just wanted to sit down on the couch, lean into Hanare, and fall asleep.

A raucous voice burst into his psyche: " _No one wants to read that,"_ Guy chastised him. " _Love is a battlefield…"_

Kakashi blinked. A battlefield. So… strategy. _I've got to get her to trust me, at the very least…_ Tactics. _Tactics._ Tadashi did certain things, but with _his_ means. His style. A fictionalized version, written by a pervy old (often cash-poor) shinobi… a thought flashed through Kakashi's mind: Behind the money… _without_ the money, were the tactics the same…?!

"Kakashi - are you ok?" Hanare's voice floated over softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Hokage straightened up. "Just getting ready." _I can do this…_ He was low on chakra, having started to drain himself in the morning while escaping from Shikamaru and the Kage meeting. Then, he'd spent all day searching for Hanare using chakra-intensive tracking techniques and flickering too frequently trying to save time. Finally, he'd burned up most of his remaining reserves for extra speed to make it to the cliff before Hanare had disappeared. It felt like he'd been fighting a tense, drawn out, all-day battle. _Seven, maybe. That's a respectable number, right?_

Hanare tilted her head. "Getting ready? For what?"

Kakashi focused. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He smiled in pride and satisfaction as seven top-notch clones popped into existence around him. Each one was a perfect copy of Kakashi Hatake, Hokage…

 _This is impressive. That's good, right?_

Except Hanare was screaming.

…

"Kakashi, no!" Hanare screeched. She had scrambled behind the arm of the couch. Now there were various projectiles being launched at him _and_ the clones. Kakashi ducked as a metal beverage coaster whizzed by, narrowly missing him and popping a clone in the forehead instead.

"Hanare, wait…!" He was cut off as a barrage of pens from the desktop were thrown like senbon and he was forced to to leap sideways. Two more clones _poofed_ out with surprised faces.

"Weren't we just supposed to help you make dinner?!" one clone said before he was blasted out of existence by _Portraiture for Beginners._

"This is a mess, as usual," said another clone right before he was _electrocuted_ with a reading lamp.

"Hanare, stop!" Kakashi jumped onto the wall. The petite kunoichi was flitting from position to position like a she-devil, a crazed look on her face and death flying from her graceful hands. The remaining two clones managed to dodge Hanare's attacks and Kakashi put himself between her and them, hands up and empty.

"Hanare, it's the real me - stop! Please."

The green-haired woman hesitated ever so slightly, but that was all Kakashi needed. There was a _poof_ and a can of protein powder was where Kakashi had been. The real Kakashi appeared behind Hanare and dashed in to restrain her - gently but firmly twisting her wrists behind her back.

"No! NO. Damn you, Kakashi, you _pervert_! Let go! Let me go!" Hanare tried to kick him in the knees. Kakashi was bewildered. _Pervert…?! Wait…_

A horrible thought came to the Hokage. It sunk in with a slow and choking pain. It sickened him to the point that he let go of Hanare immediately and didn't try to defend himself.

"It's a misunderstanding," he said tiredly, chest heaving as Hanare spun to face him with an unforgiving fury that stung like a poison. "I'm sorry. You two -" he addressed the clones. "Stand there and don't move. If she wants to take you out, she can. Me, too. I won't fight back, Hanare. I'm sorry I frightened you." Kakashi wanted to shut his eyes and forget this ever happened, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact.

Hanare was pale with rage. Her raised fist was trembling and in the other hand she held three kunai she must've lifted from his own thigh holster. Kakashi blinked slowly. She was wearing his sweater… and underwear with a cat on the crotch. Kakashi felt the urge to smile and cry at the same time. Hanare's flaming gaze wavered. Suddenly her arms dropped to her sides and she burst into tears.

Kakashi was stunned. _I really didn't think this through._ He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the clones. They looked blandly back at him. One shrugged and the other flipped him off. He glared and unsummoned them.

At the _poofs_ Hanare startled and glanced up. Kakashi spread his hands wide. "They're all gone," he said softly. Hanare put her sweater-covered hand in her mouth and appeared to bite it. She was still weeping, wiping at her eyes with her other hand.

"May I…?" Kakashi said softly, edging forward in a hesitant step. Hanare didn't answer. Her weeping changed to hard sobs, and she seemed on the verge of hyperventilating. Kakashi slowly advanced. "I just want to help you to the couch," he said, inching toward her. "Well, actually I want to hug you, but that'll probably make things worse… given my track record."

Through a sob, Kakashi thought he heard a giggle. He was close enough to touch her. Carefully he reached out and put a steadying hand on her arm. To his surprise, she turned toward him, and…

He found himself hugging Hanare. Her face was smashed in his chest. She was still trembling, and he could feel each hiccup of her chest and each shaky inhalation. He gently tightened his embrace around her, unable to help himself. If he could just pull her close enough… _Maybe I can show her she's safe._

They stayed that way awhile. Until Hanare had calmed and Kakashi had memorized every detail of the moment that he possibly could… the scent of Hanare's hair, the feel of her shoulder under the curve of his hand, the height she hit on his chest. The width of her and the amount of warmth she produced. The cadence of her breathing.

Finally, she pulled back slightly. Kakashi was ready. "Couch?" he smiled. Hanare nodded. Her face was a bit red and her eyelashes were wet. She held on to Kakashi's arm as he walked her back over to her seat. Quickly he reached down and snatched up the the pink-soiled items. Hanare sat and gathered herself up in the corner.

"I'll just put these in the wash and grab you a blanket. I'm sure the medical crew will be here soon…" Kakashi hurried into the bedroom. He dumped the clothes in his dirty pile and yanked the comforter off the bed.

When he returned to the living room, Hanare's head was lolled back on the pillows in exhaustion. As he spread the comforter over her, she looked up at him. "Kakashi… I'm… so tired. Will you stay awake if I fall asleep?" she murmured.

Kakashi took a moment. He recalled the Hokage appointment ceremony… seeing his face on the monument… being covered on the news… He recalled being proud but bored. It was great, and hollow. Now something entirely new filled his being with purpose.

"Of course. I'll be right here, making sure everything is fine. Get some rest."

A smile flitted warily onto Hanare's face. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams. Oyasumi," Kakashi said, watching her eyes flutter shut.

The Hokage couldn't recall if he'd ever said goodnight to someone before… and really meant it.


	5. Chapter 4

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi startled. His hands instantly went to his kunai holster… and embarrassingly, to the place where he used to hold his forehead protector to uncover his sharingan. _No, none of that, anymore, but…_

"KAKASHI…"

 _What?!_ His eyes swept the room. The voice was feminine, strangled, fearful…

"Kakashi - the door -"

Kakashi blinked. _Hanare_. It was Hanare's voice. The events of the day crashed over him again. _The medical team. We're waiting for Tsunade to send the…_

"You fell asleep?" Hanare's voice was a harsh whisper. "You promised you'd stay awake, I -"

An insistent knock on the door.

"See?!" Hanare sounded panicked. Kakashi couldn't figure why she was so jumpy. He glanced at her. Curled up on the couch, her eyes were wide and she looked afraid. Annoyance vied with sympathy, resulting in a frown line between the Hokage's brows. He stood up.

"I'll get the door. Don't worry. It's just the med team. Remember?" He watched as Hanare's wide-eyed-gaze wavered, from him to the door. She bit her lip and dropped her head. Suddenly Kakashi felt intensely guilty, and he didn't know why. The annoyance quotient in his frown increased.

"Oh, that's right," Hanare murmured. "The med team…"

Kakashi turned the handle. The door swung open, revealing a white-clad crew from the hospital.

"Lord Sixth," said Same formally. The blond, muscular nurse bowed deep. "Med team, as requested. It is an honor to serve you." The warmth in the nurse's voice seemed genuine and Kakashi appreciated it, as a much needed counterpoint to all the stress and criticisms he'd earned during this one stupefying day. All that "the genius of Konoha" wanted to do now was sleep. He wondered if the titles and pomp and official business and drama had ever weighed on Minato and Sandaime this way. Somehow Kakashi felt they must have been more suited to the role of Hokage. _They couldn't have coveted long naps like I do…_

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Same, isn't it? I believe I've been under your care before - getting patched up once or twice." Kakashi stepped aside to allow the med team in.

Same hurried forward, a pleased blush on his cheeks. "Why yes," he said. "I'm humbled you remember me, sir. Thank you."

Kakashi nodded and Same quickly took charge. "This is our little runaway!" he chided gently as he approached Hanare. "Don't worry now, sweetie, I'm not into girls. Tsunade sent me with the all-women team, just for you." Same gave Hanare a little wink and she flushed, responding with a small grin. Kakashi felt relief and envy at the same time. _If I could be that at ease…_

"Where do you want her bed set up, Hokage-sama?" Same was asking. Kakashi put a hand on his chin.

"Wherever is easiest for her," he said after a moment. "I want her to be comfortable, foremost."

"I suggest not too far from the washroom," Same inclined his head. "Here, near the desk? Would it be alright for us to rearrange some things, sir? Move this shelf to the opposite wall… perhaps turn the couch this way instead? Access to the privy, bath, and kitchen will give the patient more independence as she recovers."

"Yes, that sounds excellent." Kakashi nodded at Same and the nurse bowed again.

"Now, you won't have much sleeping privacy out here, missy, is that ok? You can tell me if you want us to kick Rokudaime out of his own bedroom," Same questioned Hanare before he started moving furniture.

Hanare blushed again from her place on the couch. "Oh, please no," she said quickly. "I… bedrooms… ah, I get a bit claustrophobic. I prefer the openness of the living room, actually!"

"Very well," Same said.

"Then you can lie in bed while you watch me cook," Kakashi said unthinkingly as his eyes took in Hanare's soft features in the low lamplight. She glanced up at him. _Oh shoot, I didn't think that through,_ Kakashi thought.

But luckily, Hanare smiled.

…

Two hours later, everything was done. The hospital bed had been installed where the bookshelf used to be. It stuck out quite a ways from the wall, so the couch had been reoriented toward the kitchen and the low table scooted over. The foot of the bed pointed toward Kakashi's desk and the kitchen pass through. The bed had a nice tray attachment to hold meals and drinks and a remote control, and they'd moved the TV so it would be viewable when Hanare was resting.

The nurses had given Hanare an unhurried and thorough bath. Kakashi had listened through the door - as he passed through the corridor on other business, of course - to their lowered voices and confidential murmurings, punctuated by Hanare's sighs or giggles. Tsunade really had sent a top-notch team, from the sounds of things. Hanare sounded relaxed and at ease around the women. After the bathing they'd helped her out, all swaddled in a towel around her head and a thick spa robe around her body. Kakashi had noted she smelled like steam and lotion. He'd been helping Same move the couch as Hanare passed, so he had a good excuse to keep his head down and pretend he hadn't noticed anything, including how pink her cheeks were from the warm bathroom and that there was a little drop of water still on her lower lip.

Extra linens were in the closet. Pain medications were in the cabinet. A dosage and nutrition chart was hung next to the refrigerator. An extra toothbrush, nail clippers, tweezers and spare hospital gowns had been added to the bathroom. Indoor slippers were near the bed, with extra fuzzy socks stashed in the bookshelf along with some adult diapers and bandages. Ointments, tissues, cotton swabs and lotions were on the low table. And, a very nice comb had been sent over in a white box, with a special handwritten note from nurse Kumiko.

 _Hanare,_

 _Please accept this small gift from an old woman who cares very much for the young Hokage. I wish you a speedy recovery and hope to be able to visit you soon, as I care for you as well._

 _Please take care of yourselves._

 _-Tanaka Kumiko, R.N._

Hanare had teared up a little upon opening it, which Kakashi had of course noticed but had made a point of not staring or even looking her way. He'd checked the channels on the TV, making sure everything was programmed correctly.

"Well, that's a wrap," Same had said tiredly but triumphantly. Kakashi had looked at the clock. _1:37 a.m._

"We'll be going now," Same had yawned, hastily tried to cover it, then laughed and shrugged. "Sumimasen, Lord Hokage. If you don't need anything else, we'll head back. I will leave instructions for outpatient staff to check in with you tomorrow, whenever's convenient."

"Thank you, Same, that's fine."

"Good evening, then." Same and the other nurses - Kimi, Ori, and Ama - bowed and quietly left the Hokage's home. The front door clicked shut smoothly after them.

The room was suddenly very empty (and yet too full) at the same time. Kakashi wasn't sure what to do, so he stalled, examining the hinges of the door as though he'd noticed some kind of problem. The room was quiet, but he could hear Hanare. It was like a pulse… a presence, not really _noise_ but an energy that had sound-like qualities. It was the sound of Kakashi _not being alone_. The air felt fuller, thicker, he imagined he could smell a slight difference in it. The room felt blue and golden, the night and the artificial light sources juxtaposed in a friendly face-off.

"Kakashi," someone whispered. He turned. It had sounded a little like Rin, and his eyes went to the place on the bookshelf he used to keep his Team Minato picture. He'd taken it to the Hokage office initially, where it reminded him of his failures and hopes, but then he'd put it away not long ago, frame and all, laid to rest safely in the bottom of a drawer. It just hadn't seemed becoming, at his age, to have it out so conspicuously.

"Kakashi." He turned away from the door. It was Hanare who said it, after all. She was reclining in the hospital bed, hair shining like dark dull jade, her eyes the color and clarity of whisky, neat.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

He could only nod. He felt more tired than most times in his life. _Don't I have a meeting at 9?_ He couldn't remember. The light sources in the room blurred slightly. _Tired. Need to sleep._ But wasn't there something else he was supposed to do? Kakashi frowned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You should go to bed," Hanare was saying. "You need rest."

"Yeah, but…"

 _What was I saying?_

"Kakashi - just go to bed!" Her tone was sharper now. It was an order.

He nodded, heading toward the bedroom. Something made him pause as he passed Hanare's bed. He turned. She was looking at him, eyes half-lidded, lips curved in a not-smile, not-frown. Just curved, pink, and soft.

"Kakashi…" her fingers reached for him, fluttering, extending across the space between them in

the dark

It was definitely _not_ Rin whispering

A shiver raced up his spine. Her hand was reaching to him _What does she want?_ He watched his own hand rise to meet hers, his fingers stretching to touch

 _NO_. A memory of her screaming, weeping, terrified of him, his bed, this place, and then… Rin, screaming, no, whispering - his name, _Kakashi…_ the blood trickled from her mouth. Hanare recoiled from him, she shook her head, she

Kakashi pulled his hand back. "Jah neh. Oyasumi." He smiled behind his mask. The girl with green hair looked at him a moment, then nodded, her face unreadable.

"Oyasumi, Kakashi," she said.

He trundled the rest of the way into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Moonlight streamed in through a crack in the curtains. The Rokudaime collapsed onto his bed.

"Oyasuminasai," he murmured into the night. "Hanare."


End file.
